headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
California
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = Earth | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Beacon Hills; Bakersfield, Beverly Hills; Big Sur; Burbank; Central City; Coast City; Encino; Glendale; Hollywood; Larkspur; Los Angeles; Marin County; Mega-City Two; Modesto; Mojave; National City; Oakland; Ojai; Palm Springs; Pasadena; Sacramento; San Diego; San Francisco; Santa Barbara; Santa Monica; Star City; Starling City; Tarzana; Woodland Hills | 1st = }} California is a U.S. State within the continental United States and is located on the Western coast of the country. It is the third largest state by area and the most populous state. In film Not of This Earth Being such a large, prosperous and highly populated state, California is teeming with lively, frenetic and bizarre events as it relates to film and other media. For example, back in the 1980s, an alien came to Earth, took on human form and began killing people, electrocuting them and stealing their blood in the hopes of finding a way to save his home world. Not of This Earth (1988) In television The 4400 The character of Maia Rutledge and her parents, Victor and Mary were both from Crescent City, California. 4400: Pilot ALF California was the home of the Tanner family, which consisted of Willie Tanner, his wife Kate Tanner, daughter Lynn Tanner, and son Brian Tanner. A alien from Melmac named Gordon Shumway crash-landed his space ship through the roof of the Tanner's garage. The family took him in, but had to keep his existence a secret. Shumway, who came to be known as Alf, proved to be a fun-loving, though difficult house-guest, who had little regard for the Tanners' personal possessions, with the exception of their cat, Lucky, whom he always tried to eat. Star Trek Although little of the Star Trek mythos takes place on the planet Earth, California is one of the more notable Earth-based locales. Starfleet Command and Starfleet Academy are both located in the city of San Francisco. During the late 23rd century, Admiral James T. Kirk had an apartment in San Francisco. Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (1982)Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (1984) The character of Tom Paris, one of the cast regulars from Star Trek: Voyager was born in Portola Valley, California. Supergirl The CBS television series Supergirl takes place in National City in California. One of the major points of interest in National City is CatCo Worldwide Media, which was founded by former Daily Planet reporter Cat Grant and is one of the most powerful mass media entities in the country. Another important entity in the city is Lord Technologies, founded by Maxwell Lord. National City is also where the Department of Extranormal Operations maintains a central base of operations. The D.E.O. has a top-secret underground bunker maintained by Hank Henshaw. Alex Danvers works there as an agent, and her sister, Kara Danvers, assists the DEO on a regular basis. National City gained no small measure of notoriety of 2015 when they became known as the home of their very own superhero - Supergirl. It was Cat Grant who capitalized on the young hero's sudden appearance in the city, and immediately began marketing her and branding her as "Supergirl". Since the arrival of Supergirl in National City, there has been a steady increase in threats of an alien and/or metahuman nature. National City has served as the battleground for fights between Supergirl and villains such as Vartox, Reactron, and the Red Tornado android. Viper In the near-future, Metro City becomes the target of a rampant crime wave, requiring the establishment of a specialized task force to enforce law and order. Joe Astor, Julian Wilkes and Franklin "Frankie X" Waters protect the city with their technologically-advanced Dodge Viper RT/10, which possessses morphing capabilities, allowing it to transform into the Defender armored assault vehicle. Viper (1994) In comics Green Lantern In the Green Lantern mythos, one of California's major cities is Coast City (an analog of present day Los Angeles). Coast City is the home of the Jordan family, which consists of airplane test pilot Hal Jordan. One of the major businesses found in Coast City is Ferris Aircraft. Hal Jordan worked for Ferris Aircraft and was on the job on that fateful day when he discovered a dying alien named Abin Sur, who bestowed upon him a weapon of unimaginable power. Hal donned the power ring of the Green Lantern and became a member of an organization of intergalactic peace officers known as the Green Lantern Corps. In later years, Coast City was destroyed by the Cyborg Superman, but was eventually rebuilt. Coast City, and many of it's surrounding cities became a pivotal battlefield during the Sinestro Corps War. Points of Interest ; Centerville: Centerville is a quaint all-American town located in the U.S. state of California. It gained some measure or prominence as being the home of the Walker family. Matron Dorothy Walker began a comic strip publishing company in Centerville, in which she chronicled fictionalized exploits of her daughter, Patsy Walker. The town later fell into an economic slump following the discontinuation of the comics, but Patsy's longtime friend, Hedy Wolfe, revitalized the town when she began re-publishing the old stories. ; Crescent City: Crescent City is the county seat and only incorporated city in Del Norte County, California. Named for the crescent-shaped stretch of sandy beach south of the city, the city had a total population of 4,006 in the 2000 census with an estimated population of 7,300 (2002), which includes inmates at Pelican Bay State Prison, also within the city limits. Crescent City is the site of the Redwood National Park headquarters. ; Larkspur: Larkspur is a U.S. located in Marin County, California. It served as the primary setting for the 1975-1976 Saturday morning adventure series The Secrets of Isis. Larkspur was the home of Larkspur High School, which included staff members Doctor Joshua Barnes, Rick Mason, and Andrea Thomas. Notable teens who attended the school include Cindy Lee, and Rennie Carol. ; Marin County: Marin County is a county located in the San Francisco Bay area. It is located across the Golden Gate Bridge from San Francisco. The city of Larkspur is located in Marin County. The Saturday morning super-hero/action series The Secrets of Isis takes place in Marin County. Larkspur High School is one of the main settings of the show. ; Metro City: In the near-future, Metro City becomes the target of a rampant crime wave, requiring the establishment of a specialized task force to enforce law and order. Joe Astor, Julian Wilkes and Franklin "Frankie X" Waters protect the city with their technologically-advanced Dodge Viper RT/10, which possesses morphing capabilities, allowing it to transform into the Defender armored assault vehicle. Viper (1994) ; Mulholland Drive: Mulholland Drive is a street and road in the eastern Santa Monica Mountains of Southern California. The western rural portion in Los Angeles and Ventura counties is named Mulholland Highway. In Marvel Comics continuity, Doctor and Mrs. Lee - the parents of Jubilation Lee, were killed when two gangsters named Reno and Molokai ran their car off Mulholland Drive. ; Santa Monica Mountains: The Santa Monica Mountains are a mountain range that runs along the Pacific coastline of Southern California. The range extends from Ventura County to Los Angeles County. The eastern mountains form a barrier between the San Fernando Valley and the Los Angeles Basin, separating "the Valley" on the north and west-central Los Angeles on the south; and the western mountains separate the Conejo Valley from Malibu. ; Vissaria: Vissaria is a small suburban town in California. David Banner took a bus to Vissaria in 1981. He stopped at the Vissaria Public Library where he read a copy of the Vissaria Daily News, which contained an article about a man named Doctor Clive, who was under investigation for an incident relating to a green creature. In the janitor's story to David Banner, he said that the creature killed a farmer named Frank Townsend. After which, Clive mysteriously died a few days later. The janitor told David to talk to Elizabeth Collins, who was Clive's fianc , who would often spend her afternoons reading poetry in the park. Banner then visited the Vissaria Public Park, where he did in fact find Elizabeth Collins, exactly where the janitor said he would. Incredible Hulk: The First (Part 1) Films that take place in TV shows that take place in Books that take place in * Dark Angel: Before the Dawn Comics that take place in Novels that take place in * Dead Zone, The Characters from Note: The following is a list of characters known to reside in . It does not necessarily mean that they were born there. People who were born in People who died in Appearances External Links * at Wikipedia * California Official Website * California at Memory Alpha * California at the TV Database * California at Headhunter's Horror House References ---- Category:California Category:FlashForward/Miscellaneous Category:Superman (1978)/Locations